Beautiful Mess
by Ma Junior
Summary: Once friends, always friends, but maybe more........(continuation of One More Day) Yugi/Dark Magician, Magician of Choas/ Black Luster Solider
1. Home Sweet Home

'Beautiful Mess' by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOH.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the sequel to One More Day. Sorry this didn't come out sooner because I drew a blank. Well actually I still am but I will try my best. Thank you for reviewing the last couple chapters, I really glad you liked it. Please review if you like this one too. Thanks.  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
What happened last:  
  
"Alright let's go home" Yugi said grasping Sai's hand tightly.  
  
Yes home.  
  
Interrupting this tender moment, Gaia came to the two and said, " Hey where's the toilet I gotta take a monster piss right now!"  
  
And yes indeed they had One More Day......and a Fierce Knight.  
  
This all lead to one Beautiful Mess.  
  
&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(&*(  
  
A Year Later:  
  
The sun seeped through the unwilling blinds on one crisp morning, seeking to wake all in the house. Ahh, yes the first rays of the sun rise.  
  
The sun bothered one picticular boy this morning, which only responded with a groan and buried his face closer to his partner's chest seeking relief from the bothersome light. The other of the two occupants was already awake and was relishing the warmth and peacefulness of the bright morning star. He used the light to admire the features of his young lover, and pondered at the realization that his was overly grateful to be able to spend times like this every morning for the past year, to just sit and soak everything around him.  
  
Sai glanced at the clock to find it was 7:30, in bright red letters. Much to his disappointment, it dawned on him that he had to go to work. Yes, work. Six months earlier Yugi's grandpa, demanded that Gaia and Sai search for jobs if they were going to live in his house. So both friends, went out searching for work for weeks before finding an occupation that they both were good at and could work together on. Manga. Yes drawing and writing manga. It surprised Yugi and the others just as it surprise the two actually doing the job.  
  
With an irritated sigh, the purple haired mage gently rested his little love on the bed, and went to wake up the horsemen. Sai, with all the grace he possessed, walked silently through the halls, trying not to wake any others in the house.  
  
Once reaching the door of the horsemen, he hesitantly creaked it open, and his eyes fell upon the mass jumble on the bed. He slow approached his target, too not so surprisingly find him still sleeping, and pinched closed his nose, which caused only to have the jaw slack open. Sweat dropping, he drew his face so it was next to his ear and whispered the one word that could wake the horsemen up from his sleep and make him scream like a little girl in horror,  
  
" Spiders"  
  
Yes, spiders. Upon discovering his new world they found out that the horsemen, who is not afraid to get a Blue Eyes drunk and taunt him ruthlessly, but is afraid of the little black creepy crawlers.  
  
Once the words reached Gaia's ear, his eye snapped open and wear wide with terror, and was about to scream his head off if it wasn't for the mage who placed his hand over the horseman's mouth, and motioned him to calm down.  
  
After regulating his breathing, Gaia took off Sai's hand.  
  
"Where" Gaia's said glancing suspiciously around him, just waiting and itching to step on one.  
  
"Come on. Breakfast time, then work." Sai said ignoring his question, and walked towards the door to start breakfast. He smiled as he passed the many pictures that lined the hallway wall, and smiled at all the memories that flitted through his mind, as he looked at all the pictures. Reaching the sunny kitchen, he grabbed the frying plan, and all the ingredients for breakfast.  
  
After, five minutes of sizzling and frying, he placed the fruits of his labor onto two plates and readied food for that cat, which sat on the windowsill.  
  
"Come on Gaia, Food time" Sai cooed to the cat.  
  
"Ohhh Yum Yum Gimme Some" Gaia said, who them laughed at his own joke.  
  
Sigh. And this is just the morning.  
  
*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*)(*()*)(*)*)*)*)(*  
  
Author's Note: Ummm. Yea this is the first chapter for the late Beautiful Mess. Uhhhh..well the next chapter you will probably find out why I am even writing this story, and it will be a lot longer, so hopefully you will read and enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
- Ma 


	2. Office Trouble

Beautiful Mess  
  
By: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I simply do not own Yugioh, or the song Beautiful Mess  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry this could not come out a lot sooner, but I just gotten a puppy which is a real p.i.t.a., but you gotta love them.  
  
()()()()()()()(()()()())(()())()()()(  
  
After making sure that his love was up and getting ready for school, Sai wished Mr. Mouto a good morning and dragged the horsemen out of the door with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"Come on Gaia. We can't joke around we have actual work to do this morning." Sai said slightly scolding his friend.  
  
"Oh stop being so uptight, we'll make it there on time. But first we have to go see Riku!" Gaia proclaimed while striking a pose in the middle of the sidewalk, which caused Sai to blush and look around to see is anyone was watching.  
  
"Ohhhh, You mean Mr. Ed, yes come on we'll go visit him, but then straight to the offices, so we can get out when school ends" Sai said mostly mumbling to him self.  
  
"Ohh, so you can see your little sugar pie" Gaia teased lightly with a smile. His only answer was a sheepish smile.  
  
Finally, after watching his friend talking mindlessly to his horse for an hour, "Come on how much can you talk to a horse for so damn long?" Sai thought as they left to work before the rest of the employees got there.  
  
Once entering, Sai went straight for the lights and turning on the coffee, because he had a feeling that he was going to need it. Gaia went and busied himself with flipping through the pre drawn sketches and brainstormed the perfect background for them.  
  
Around nine, the 'employees' arrived, by employees we mean sadly, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and for some odd reason, Shadi. Why Shadi you ask? Well wouldn't you be bored after guarding the seven-millennium items after a few millennia?  
  
But fortunately for this ragtag team, their manga called 'Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation', was quite popular. Of course we knew who came up with that title and concept, yes, Bakura and Gaia on one of their MANY drinking excursions together, much to Ryou's disapproval.  
  
Once the duo of Yamis arrived and signed in, they went to their coloring stations. While Shadi, went to his notebook to write down ideas and dialogue, though it never makes it to the final product due to 'editing'.  
  
But all this peace was ruined by two rolling office chairs zoom by, and a collective crash of colliding with the wall, then an argument of who actually won the race, we come to find out that it was no big surprise, Gaia and Bakura. Which, of course, landed in a tangled mess, screaming at each other. With a great sigh the magician pulled himself away from his coffee and stepped out of his office.  
  
"WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR?" Sai screamed which caused everyone to momentarily quite and still, and the magician to inwardly smirk.  
  
"Alright get back to work we need at least 10 pages done today, and the front cover done also." Sai said his voice soft, the two boys on the floor guiltily get up with their heads bowed and made their way back to their stations.  
  
Sai settled back into his chair, and began sketching, when he was interrupted by a knock, to see Bakura standing there. Sai motioned him in. Bakura stepped right in front of his desk, and drew out a piece of paper from behind his back.  
  
"Sai? Am I coloring between the lines?" Bakura asked, while holding the picture proudly in front of him.  
  
"Um, not quite but your getting better" Sai awkwardly encouraged the distressed tomb robber. But then froze as he felt something shift between this world and the other. His staff which he kept with him at all times, leaning in the corner light up the room with a blue haze, flashed, then returned to normal. The commotion brought the other three who were working, into the room to gape at the sight before them.  
  
"I-I-t c-c-c-o-u-l-l-d-n-n-'t b-be! H-h-ow?" Sai stuttered at the sight before him.  
  
Land of the Hidden Light:  
  
At the usual meeting place of the monsters, Black Luster Soldier cradled his ale in his hands, as he sat with his best friend Magician of Chaos, and the human form of the Blue Eyes. The three came for their daily drink after a vigorous training and sparring session.  
  
"I wonder how Sai and Gaia are doing" Chaos said starting a conversation.  
  
"I don't know, but hopefully having a good time. I wish I could go there once outside a duel don't you?" Luster said. The other two just nodded pouting and dreaming of what I would be like.  
  
"I would love to meet Master Seto after all this time..." Azul (which the Blue Eyes will be called during the story) said with a wistful gaze.  
  
"Well I don't know how to get there or if it is even possible." Chaos started, and as if hearing and processing his request, the orb inside his staff brightly flashed.  
  
"I-I-t c-c-c-o-u-l-l-d-n-n-'t b-be! H-how?" a shocked voice stuttered behind them.  
  
UH OH!  
  
Authors Note: Well thanks for reading! Next time: (hopefully it will come out sooner). You'll find out what's going on, and who likes whom. Oh No more house guests!  
  
Also everyone Piccolo's Little Stress Free Vacation is a real fanfic by Slim Gohan! Go read it, and have a couple laughs!  
  
Review! Until Next time- Ma Junior 


	3. House Guests

Beautiful Mess  
  
By: Ma Junior  
  
Author Note: Well, here is the next chapter of the overly late update. Sorry about the delay, I'm just lazy and I have major writer's block, sigh, oh well.  
  
Black= Black Luster Solider Chaos= Magician of Chaos Azul= Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Also about Black's and Chaos relationship they are really good friends, right now. (hint hint). NOW GO READ!  
  
oooo()()()()()()()()oooo  
  
"I-I-t c-c-c-o-u-l-l-d-n-n-'t b-be! H-how?" a shocked voice stuttered behind them.  
  
Uh-Oh!  
  
oooo()()()()()()()()oooo  
  
Astonishment settled heavily in the air. Every pair of eyes widened in shock, and each mouth dropped, well, all except one.  
  
"Holy shit! Not this again. Man, you do someone a favor once, and then this happens. This is not my fault" Bakura proclaimed.  
  
In the middle of Sai's little office, stood three grown men and what looked like a small brown animal. The four were clutching each other desperately, like it would save them from a unseen evil, conveniently forgetting that they all hold enough power to protect themselves.  
  
"No one is blaming you, baka" Yami grumbled swatting the tomb robber over the head, this caused everyone in the room to relax slightly, realizing that there is no immediate danger.  
  
"Hey guys look, it's the Blue Eyes, Kuriboh, Chaos, and Black." Gaia said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Yes Gaia, we can see that. What are you doing here, and how did you get there" Sai said questioning the duel monsters who let go of their 'group hug'.  
  
" Well, that is a good question, and there is a reasonable answer. I will let you know when I get one" Chaos winked at Said, who in reply rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe we should go home, to figure out what is going on" Sai asked Yami, who seemed to have the most common sense out of the whole group.  
  
"Maybe we should but do you seriously want to go outside with them, wearing that." Yami said eyeing their attire.  
  
"I'll take care of that" Sai said, closing his eyes, and speaking a few quick words that sounded closely like Greek.  
  
A breeze rushed through the room, and a gold flash. Gone was the armor, each now stood in denim attire that matched their personality.  
  
"Denim?" Yami questioned, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey, I just perform the spell, what they get is what they get" Sai shrugged.  
  
"What about Kuriboh" Shadi questioned.  
  
"He could be uhhh... a stuffed animal?" Gaia suggested. The Blue Eyes cocked his head and grabbed the duel monster and enclosed it in his arms.  
  
Sai smiled and motioned every one out of his office, and then ushered everyone out of the building, locking up as he along.  
  
"What the heck?!?" Black said, what was also on each duel monsters mind, as they looked at all the buildings, streets, and racing cars.  
  
" It's alright guys, just stay with us. Nothing is going to hurt you." Yami said calmly to the four.  
  
Chaos grabbed Black's hand, which was walking next to him. Black turned his head in shock and question.  
  
"I'm scared" Chaos whispered into Black's ear, answering the unspoken question. Black nodded in understanding and squeeze Chaos hand in return. Shadi observed this action, rolled his eyes and bid his farewell, mumbling about 'How duel monsters can get action, but he can't'.  
  
Once reaching the house after the short walk, Yami unlocked the back door to the Game Shop and lead everyone to the living room.  
  
'Déjà vu' Yami thought sarcastically.  
  
The Blue Eyes saw the mirror hanging over the mantel, and went over to it curiously, not before setting Kuriboh on the couch. He gazed into his reflecting, and reached a hand up to his face, shocked that his human was he. But he did have one thought:  
  
'Man I'm HOT!'  
  
"Umm Azul could you come over here" Sai said encouraging him sit with the group.  
  
Everyone was thinking of what to do about this, before Yugi and his friends came home. While everyone was thinking, except the duel monsters who quickly lost their concentration when something shiny caught their attention, and Bakura who was there to laugh at them.until he became distracted by the object as well.  
  
*AFTER ABOUT 5 MINUTES*  
  
"Well I got nothing," Gaia said leaning back, as if he just had a strenuous workout.  
  
"Figures" Bakura mumbled, doing the same as the Fierce Knight.  
  
Yami shock his head indicating he was also fresh out of ideas. A slow smile rose onto Sai's face.  
  
"I know at least were they can stay" Sai stated.  
  
"Yea where?" Yami said, knowing fully well, what Sai was talking about. And was startled when Kuriboh settled himself in Yami's lap.  
  
"Who else has room, besides the crazy tomb robber, that I trust as far as I.. Errr. Kuriboh can throw him." Sai said, which earned him a glare from Bakura.  
  
"I am not heavy" Bakura said with annoyance.  
  
"I am talking about Seto, of course" Sai said ignoring what Bakura last said.  
  
The name jerked Azul's attention toward the conversation.  
  
"My master?" Azul questioned, excitement sparkled in his midnight blue eyes. Sai smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. They come home in about", Sai paused and looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner, "four hours".  
  
"Ahh. So we get to meet Master Yugi" Chaos said from the loveseat that he and Black was sharing.  
  
"Ya know that I'm your Master, too! It's always Yugi Yugi Yugi!" Yami pouted, crossing his arms. This caused Bakura to snicker, watching Yami be "almighty" in which Bakura's mind equals "brat."  
  
"We know you are, but we haven't met Yugi yet!" Black exclaimed, gathering encouraging squeaks from Kuriboh.  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Yami surrendered.  
  
Kuriboh went over to the desk, and took a pencil in its mouth. It then wrote down "Do You Have Any Beer?", then made squeaks to grab someone's attention.  
  
It grabbed Bakura's, who walked over and read the message.  
  
"Quite the alcoholic, are we? Well, let's get some from "Ye who has a pole jammed up his' almighty asshole's secret stash."  
  
Kuriboh squeaked in agreement, and hopped on Bakura's shoulder as they went on their quest for Yami's stash of beer.  
  
Yami eyed the backs of the two "adventurers", and asked, "where might you two be going?"  
  
Kuriboh squeaked once, and held up a middle finger.  
  
"Woah!!! You're my new best friend Kuriboh!!!" Bakura said in great laughter, walking out of the room.  
  
Yami sat there slightly offended, yet Gaia was on the ground shaking with laughter.  
  
Shaking his head Yami proposed a challenge, "Who wants to play Soul Caliber II?"  
  
This caused Gaia and Sai to accept. Black and Chaos just watched in rapt fascination. And Azul...Well he was gazing into his own eyes, mumbling 'I'M A SEXY BEAST'.  
  
3 and ½ hours later:  
  
Bakura stumbled into the living room with Kuriboh hanging off of his arm, making an assortment of high-pitched squeaks. They both flopped towards the couch, but due to their intoxication Bakura had horrible sense of measurement and landed on the floor in front of the couch.  
  
"Ouchies" Bakura and Kuriboh chorused in their separate languages. Chaos drew his eyes away from the television and shook his head at the drunken two on the floor.  
  
"Yami, Sai, I'm Hooooooommme" Yugi called from the game shop. As usual Yugi and his friends went over to Yugi's house after school, and as usual Yami, Sai and Bakura would be waiting there from just coming home from school.  
  
As they entered the room Bakura quickly sobered up seeing his light and happily went over to him bring along Kuriboh.  
  
"Ryou, can we keep him?" Bakura said with excitement evident in his voice.  
  
"Uhh Bakura.what is it?" Ryou inquired with his soft British accent.  
  
"Don't call Kuriboh a it, he's my best friend" Bakura exclaimed, and Kuriboh made a sad squeak looking as pitiful as it could.  
  
"A-alright" the British boy said a little hesitantly. A smirk became apparent on Bakura face as he thanked his lover.  
  
The rest of the group came in after watching the seen. And Azul finally pulled himself away from the mirror and walked over to Yami.  
  
"Which one is my master?" he asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"The one with the brown hair and blue eyes. He is standing next to the blonde," Yami said casting his sight over to the group. The only reply was a quick nod.  
  
"MMMMAASSSSTTTEEERRRR SSEEEETTTOO!" Azul screamed as he ran over to the brunette and jumped on him, which sent them both hurling toward the ground.  
  
"SOME ONE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Kaiba yelled.under Azul.  
  
oooo()()()()()()()()oooo  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the end of the chapter, please review to state you comments! Thanks for reading!  
-Ma Junior 


	4. Where is everyone?

Beautiful Mess by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Beautiful Mess"  
  
Author Note: Sorry for this chapter taking sooo long, but I neither had the inspiration or the time to write this. Oh well...if you are still reading this it is a miracle! Well onto the story!  
  
T H O U G H T S  
  
The drive to the Kaiba house was all but uneventful, first when they finally managed to drag Azul off of Seto, and in return received a stern and jealous gaze from Joey, Yami managed to persuade BOTH Seto and Joey to sent the vain duel monster home with them. Upon leaving the house Seto had to grab the cuff of Azul's neck and drag him into the limo, who then started pressing each button trying to find out which each one did, this only managed to give the CEO a headache and send Joey into a fit of laughter.  
  
Then once they finally got to the mansion, Azul was shocked into silence, and Seto took this opportunity to lay out all 133 rules of conduct of what you can and cannot do inside the mansion. And when Azul gave a slight nod of acceptance Seto stormed off in a huff, and Joey snuck away leaving the humanoid dragon dazed and confused onto where to go.  
  
That had been a hour ago and he still was standing there confused and no one had crossed paths with him at all. Deciding a direction was one of the hardest decisions that he, Azul, had ever made in his short life span.  
  
'There are so many hallways that lead to other hallways..........hmm where to go first' Azul thought scanning the perimeter around him.  
  
His eye caught a particular hallway off to the side, nodding in determination, he set off to one of the hallways on the left wing.  
  
O O O O O O  
  
After the dramatic exit of Kaiba, Azul, and Joey, the rest just sat there staring stupidly at each other.  
  
" So guys, what are we going to do about them" Yugi broke the silence point at Black and Chaos who looked oddly offended as being labeled 'them' by their master.  
  
" Yami that is Master Yugi, correct" Chaos said looking suddenly serious.  
  
"Yes that is Yugi, my light" Yami agreed cocking his head slightly at the odd question.  
  
"When then" Chaos said pulling himself up from the couch and walking over to Yugi who was currently looking slightly worried as the duel monster hovered over him. Sai eyed the tall duel monster warily.  
  
Chaos studied his abnormally small master closely noticing the similarities between the Pharaoh and the teenager. He already noticed the waves of purity that surrounded him, but that was drew his gaze and kept it there, it was the big violet emotional eyes, that held more strength that he was looking for. Strength he seen only once before. He knew that there was a reason this boy was choosen to be the Pharaoh's reincarnation, and their master.  
  
For years many had tried to hold their power, to understand it, and use it to their advantage. But they all failed. Only when one came forward, and saw their power, their potential only then did that person obtained their power and eventually release it. That being had once been the Pharaoh and only the Pharaoh. The young monarch saw the power, and like a mother to a child, cherished and slowly coaxed their power out.  
  
He was their master, but not the only one.  
  
No, they were all mistaken when they thought that Yami could treat them with love and wield them with wisdom, no this small child proved them wrong time and time again.  
  
This child.  
  
This child was the one to lead them to their many victories.  
  
He was the one who gave them their friends back home.  
  
He was the one who led Chaos to Black.  
  
Everyone in the room was startled when the magician of chaos dropped onto one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"When then my thanks and loyalties, go to you Master Yugi" Chaos mumbled respectfully.  
  
Yugi squeaked at the sudden change of place, and blushed a bright red, as he tried to persued the bowing duel monster to stand.  
  
"Please get up, there is no reason to bow, and my name IS Yugi not master" Yugi smiled as helped the duel monster up.  
  
"Right, Yugi" Chaos smiled brightly and mocked saluted him, changing back into his usual goofy way. Chaos quickly made his way back over to Black and sat next to him.  
  
"Okay, now back to my first question where are we going to house th- I mean Chaos and Black" Yugi quickly changed his answer as he caught the look Black shot him. Yugi quickly decided that Black was the Seto Kaiba-like of the duel monsters, quite and possessive. Even though Chaos did not notice it, but Black was constantly watching the people around him, or more special, what Chaos was doing and whom he was interacting with.  
  
"Well since you already have two duel monster in your house Yugi, I think Malik and I should take Yami so you have room for one more" Ishtar said sneakily as he and his light entered the room.  
  
"Grea- Wait what-I mean you can-" Yugi sputtered as he thought of a house full of Sai's and Gaia's who spent the first month of their time here setting the backyard on fire, flooding the bathroom and blowing up the t.v.  
  
"Why yes that is quite thoughtful you Ishtar" Yami said in agreement, walking over to his two lovers who looked overly smug.  
  
" BUT THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH I CAN HANDLE!" Yugi screamed nearly blowing all of his blood cells, considering he was so red in the face.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, I will stay" Yami said regretfully looking at his boyfriends, but he realized that there was quite a large risk that his light was close to a stroke.  
  
"I-I-I-I...good" Yugi sheepishly said and he sat down and curled up with a satisfied Sai, who looked like he had completely ignored the whole conversation.  
  
"So where are they going to sleep?" Yami asked the million-dollar question.  
  
And they all sat down with a huff to do more thinking  
  
O O O O O O  
  
The Land of the Hidden Light:  
  
The Summoned Skull went on his daily duties around the land. He suddenly stopped, hearing only the dirt crunch under his foot.  
  
It was quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
"Hey.............Is there anyone here?" the fiend called, answered only by his own echo.  
  
"Damn"  
  
O O O O O O  
  
He went too far to go back.  
  
But he was too unsure to venture forward.  
  
He knew it.  
  
He did not want to admit it.  
  
But he knew it.  
  
"Damn I'm lost" Azul stomped, and then slouched down against the wall.  
  
O O O O O O  
  
A/N: Okay so we had some humor (hopefully), a tad or romance. And a short chapter. I know I know! I always have short chapters! I can't help it! Oh well! Sorry it came out late, and that can't be helped as well............okay it could of but it didn't. Okay please review to tell me your thoughts on this story, whether to put it to rest or continue! Thank you for your time! Bye  
  
Ma Junior 


	5. Beautiful and Lost

"Beautiful Mess"  
By: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or "Beautiful Mess" by: Diamond Rio  
  
Author's Notes: Though I am pretty sure no one is reading this anymore, I really should   
finsh this story for my sake. Thanks to those who have been reading this from the beginning  
that means something, I suppose. Also a thank you who have read this story and review I   
appriecate it. Now on to the story.  
  
OOOOO  
  
Seto's Mansion:  
  
He was utterly and completly alone. From the beginning he knew he should have actually   
listen to Seto instead of staring himself in the mirror that hung behind Seto. Oh well, when worse   
came to worse he can fall back on plan 104, which consists of screaming like a banchee.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH HHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP MMMMMEEE!"  
  
Which Azul has had been currently doing for the past hour and and 1/2. He had a feeling that  
this was his penance for dozing when Seto had laid out the ground rules, which also said where   
he specifically said where he could and could not go.  
  
"PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE! IIIIII'MMMMMM  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOO LLLLLLLOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT.....please   
help me I'm so lonely." Azul finshed muttering to himself as he leaned against a random wall   
and slide so he was sitting on the floor.  
  
" Why does this always happen to me?" Azul continued to whimper as he lowered his head to   
his hands and begun to sob.  
  
"This is so pathetic. A mightly white dragon is subjected to crying like a baby because he got   
himself lost. That is really sad and embrassing." A quite voice hissed seemed from the shadows.  
  
Azul snapped his head up, and his eyes darted from side to side, trying to detect where the source of   
the boyish voice came from. His eyes narrowed when he couldn't find anyone.  
  
"Come out" Azul said in what he hoped was a stern commanding voice.  
  
"Make me" the voice seemed to mock him as it giggled.  
  
"That's not fair, I don't know where you are" Azul pouted as his eyes continued to scout the  
surrounding area.  
  
"Alright Alright, just stop acting like a Kuriboh" the voice playfully added.  
  
"Hey that little fur ball can be tough when he wants to" Azul muttered nervously, and was  
surprised when the voice he kept hearing (though he was going to assume that he was going  
crazy from his "starvation" or was meeting a 'Real Live Ghost'), was actually a short, petite,   
teenaged boy. The child had long silkly raven colored hair, and gray-charcoaled eyes that were   
twinkling in amusement at him.  
  
" So you must be the houseguest that Seto has been spazzing out about. We thought you ran away  
until we were unfortunite enough to he your screeching awhile ago" Mokuba said casually leaning  
on the wall opposite of Azul, who finally gathered up his dignity to wipe the tears in his eyes and   
stand to his full height.  
  
"Yea I went wandering, because I was reall- Wait! Hey! You heard me and didn't come looking   
for me before! I have been screaming for awhile now!" Azul cried angerly.  
  
"Well I was going to, but then we found you on the security cameras, and Seto said to just leave you   
there for awhile so you could 'learn your lesson about listening to those who speak to you'" Mokuba   
said making air quotes.  
  
"Besides, after watching you freak out that you were going to be mummified in the hall, I   
couldn't handle myself. I mean who says that! Man you are to much!" Mokuba said as he began   
laughing on the line of hysteria.  
  
"Hey! I was sinking into depression. I was lost and soo sad!" Azul said with his eyes tearing  
up for affect.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just get you back to the living room and we'll take it from there. By   
the way what's your name? Mines Mokuba. And I really don't want to keep calling you   
Blue Eyes White Dragon" Mokuba said with childlike glee.  
  
"Oh, my name? It's Azul. But my friends call me 'The Sexy One'" Azul finshed deadpanned.  
  
"Okay, Oh Mighty Sexy One, lets go back to the livingroom" Mokuba said leading them back  
down the hall.  
  
"Ohhhh...I like that one. That's a keeper" Azul laughed as he followed the shorter one.  
  
OOOOO OOOOO   
  
Yugi's House:  
  
"No, for the last time: No Gaia you cannot sleep in the barn with your horse Riku. And No Yami   
you may not go over to the Ishtar's to stay there!" Yugi said fuming after the repeation of the same  
questions being thrown at him over the past two hours.  
  
"But Yugi if I stay with them, you will have an extra room free, for them to use. Because you guys will  
share a room, right?" Yami said while swivling his head towards the two huddle duelmonsters sitting  
on the loveseat. who seeme to be oblivous to those around them.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course they would" Yami said answering for them. "So Yugi if you would see the reason-"  
  
"No"  
  
"But Yugi-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Just lis-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ple-"  
  
"ENOUGH" Malik screamed gaining the attention of the whole household, including poor Mister   
Mouto who was int the front shop, who heard the commotion and thought trouble to only find his  
grandson(s) fighting in the center of the livingroom.  
  
"What seems to be going on here" Grampa said breaking the uncomfortable silence in the room.  
  
"Grandpa you see, four other duel monsters seemed to come to this world just like Gaia and Sai   
did and Seto took Azul since that is really his duel monster, and Bakura and Ryou took Kuriboh   
because well I don't know why, something about 'drinking buddy' or something, but there are two  
left and we have a small home, and we really don't have room, and YAMI was going to leave so they  
could have his room. But what is with him-I mean come on how many duel monster is he going to   
leave me with-what four-FOUR I SAY! I mean-" Yugi's long rant was cut off from a uplifted hand of  
his grandfather.  
  
"I seem to catch the drift of this fight. But right now I need to tend to the shop, so we don't get robbed.  
While I do that I will think over this and find a fitting solution. Just everyone please relax and settle down.  
Please stay out of trouble until I return" Grandpa said while turning around and returning   
from where he came from.  
  
"Well okay...now what does any want to do?" Sai said once the roon was quite.  
  
"I am going to Malik and Ishtars house, when Grampa comes back with his decision call  
me there" Yami said with firm resolve and he grabbed both of his lovers and started out the   
door.  
  
"Ohh! I like it when your all rough and demanding" Ishtar squeeled gleefully as he was   
pushed out the door.  
  
"That was something that I never wished to know about my master's love life" Sai   
wishpered while pulling his little lover into his arms. Yugi sighed with content as Sai  
massaged his scalp.   
  
Chaos twitched nervously as his eyes darted away from his master, and a blushed stained   
his cheeks. He then glanced out of the corner of his eye at Black and sighed wistfully.  
It was no secret that he was in love with Black, well to everyone but Black himself,   
he thought he made it quite obvious, but Black never seemed to take the hint.   
  
He was then startled out of his thoughts when the t.v. blared on noisly. Black   
chuckled sheepishly as he pushed random buttons to try and turn down the volume.  
Black was award for his efforts as the t.v. muted. Yugi sighed, 'What a long day  
today will be'.  
  
"Guys why don't we turn off the t.v. and we'll take a walk in the park, to get some   
fresh air" Yugi suggested and gave Sai a knowing look.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea" Sai said with an encouraging nod.   
  
Both Black and Choas nodded a stood up. Yugi lead then through the hallway to the shop.   
Once entering the shop Yugi turned towards the cash register.  
  
"Grandpa, were going out to the park. We'll be back in time for dinner" Yugi chirped   
towards his grandfather, who nodded in acknowledgement and went back to help a   
customer.  
  
Sai nodded and open the door. The three walked outside nodding thier thanks. Sai  
trailed behind the trio to make sure that one did not get sidetracked and veer-off course.  
  
Chaos looked around curiously like he had the first time, and unconsiously reached for  
Black hand, also like before. Black continued to listen to Yugi's happy babbling and tightened   
his fingers around Choas hand naturally.  
  
Unlike last time with Shadi's huffy exit, Sai smiled. 'So clueless'.  
  
OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO  
  
At the Bakura's House:  
  
"Sooo doo ya wannanna sing 'hick' that song again, what wasa it again?" Bakura slurred as   
he leaned again the brown fuzz ball, who was equally if not more so plastered.  
  
"Eeek eek ekk 'hick' ek!" Kuriboh replied in complete gibberish.  
  
"Ohhh yahh that's it!" Bakura said nodding as if he knew what he was talking about.  
  
"OH Not bloody again! For the love of - can you stay sober for an hour?" Ryou screamed   
in distress. With much discust he kicked one of the many beer cans that littered his once   
clean livingroom floor. His little 'hissy-fit' only managed to cause both wasted to collapse  
into a giggles.  
  
With a huff of annoyance, Ryou once again stomped out of the room.   
  
"AND WHEN I COME BACK THIS ROOM BETTER BE STRAIGHTENED UP!"   
  
  
OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO  
  
In the Land of the Hidden Light:  
  
"HEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOO!" the Summoned Skull called out to the bare plains, his only   
responce was an echo of what he just said. He then sighed and trudged along.  
  
So alone.  
  
OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO  
  
Authors Note: Review please. Thank You.- Ma Junior 


End file.
